The Big Gun
The Big Gun is the sixth produced episode and the seventeenth broadcast episode of the series Stingray. Plot A new vessel is created by the under water people called the Solarstars. The vessel has the power to destroy an entire island and the crew of Stingray must destroy it, before it destroys them. Synopsis Under the sea a small vessel with a huge gun mounted on it, heads for the tiny island of San May. Inside one marine man called Mauritimus fires at the small island, destroying it completely. He starts to head back to his home called Solarstar. He docks and is given a medal for his work by his Mighty Leader. He is then told to start destroying the west cost of America! Commander Sam Shore is contacted by Marineville HQ and told about three islands that have been destroyed in the same area in a week. Shore then orders Stingray to have a look around the area. The crew of Stingray find the Solarstar vessel aiming at a sea dock. Stingray manages to fire at the vessel before it destroys the dock. Mauritimus survives by ejecting into an escape pod and heads back to Solarstar. He tells his leader about the entire incident. Soon they learn of Marineville and Stingray and decide to destroy them all. So Mauritimus heads out in the second vessel towards Marineville. Marineville tracking station alerts Commander Shore of the Solarstar vessel, he orders battle stations. Mauritimus fires one missile, but Marineville’s manages to be under ground before the missile hits. Stingray starts to chase after the vessel. Mauritimus decides to lure Stingray back to his base and then he will destroy them. Soon they arrive at the entrance and they go straight in. Troy, Phones and Marina discover that the Solarstar base is several hundred feet under the sea. However Stingray manages to stand the pressure, but Troy and Phones pass out due to pressure. Mauritimus begins a countdown to fire at Stingray, but before he does, Marina fires a sting missile from Stingray, killing Mauritimus. Troy also tells Marina to destroy the whole of Solarstar. Cast Regular Characters Troy.png|Captain Troy Tempest (Don Mason) Phones.png| Lieutenant "Phones" Sheridan (Robert Easton) Shore.png| Commander Samuel "Sam" Shore (Ray Barrett) Atlanta.png|Atlanta (Lois Maxwell) Sub-Lieutenant_Fisher.png| Sub-Lieutenant Fisher (Ray Barrett) Marina.png|Mairina (Mute) Guest Cast Wasp commander (1).png|WSP Commander (Robert Easton) Femail_voice.png|Tracking Station (Lois Maxwell) Mauritimus.png|Mauritimus (Ray Barrett) Solarstar_Mighty_Leader.png|Solarstar Mighty Leader (Don Mason) Korda_(The_Big_Gun).png|Korda (Robert Easton) WASP Equipment Used *Hydromic Missiles Non-WASP Equipment Used The_Big_Gun_(Fish).png|Solarstar Missile Ejector 1 The_Big_Gun_(Crab).png|Solarstar Missile Ejector 2 Notes *This is the first time Marineville Tracking Station is heard, but only this one time it is voice by Lois Maxwell instead of David Graham. It later appears in Emergency Marineville, Pink Ice, The Master Plan, Invisible Enemy, Deep Heat, Tune Of Danger and A Nut For Marineville. *Despite the fact Oink is seen in this episode he does not speak, meaning David Graham does not take part in this episode but is credited. *This episode was later used in the compilation released video titled "Invaders From The Deep". *Commander Shore's dialogue at the end of the episode (considering improving Marineville's early warning system and preparing Stingray to go even deeper) implies that this episode takes place before Emergency Marineville, Subterranean Sea, The Master Plan, Invisible Enemy, Deep Heat and A Nut For Marineville. Category:Stingray Episodes Category:Stingray Category:Episodes Category:The Big Gun Category:Battle Stations Category:Compilation Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Alan Fennell Category:Episodes Directed by David Elliott Category:Episodes Edited by Harry MacDonald